Three girls, two nuts and a hiccup
by The Pastmaster
Summary: Life on Berk is hard if you are alone so when Hiccup asks his father, Stoick the Vast, to arrange a marriage contract, things doesn't go as planned. And the choice of bride does not fall in good soil. Wiiith pretty much anyone.
1. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 1 Calm Before the Storm

It was another fine day on Berk. The sky wasn't on fire, the wind was freezing and of course, the dragons were making trouble... Again.

"Watch out!" Hiccup hollered and ducked before the tail of a Monstrous Nightmare swept over his head.

The dragon had gotten into a dispute over some food with another Monstrous Nightmare, in the middle of the town square no less. People had already fled the scene save for our fearsome group of Dragon Trainers.

"Fishlegs, where are those eels?!" Hiccup called out and trying his best not to stress his friend.

"I'm trying to catch one but they are slippery and fast!" Fishlegs shouted back digging in a barrel of water full of eels.

"Stand back, this is how you do it." Snotlout said heroically and picked up the barrel over his head and lunged it in-between the dragons.

The barrel burst open on impact and water carrying eels washed over a large part of the square.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup reprimanded, shaking his clenched fists as the ego-maniac.

"You wanted eels, I gave you eels. Hellooo!" Snotlout said back, thinking he was being smart and struck a pose.

Problem is that with a square full of eels with two Monstrous Nightmares only means one thing. They set themselves, and in extension, a few buildings they crawl up on to get away from the eels on fire. Both dragons hissed from the rooftops blasting the whole plaza with fire.

Hiccup cupped his mouth and let out his Night Fury call towards the sky and not long after, Toothless appeared.

"Toothless, get those Nightmares out of here before they set the whole town on fire!"

The black dragon snapped his head towards the closest one and started chasing it away up to the sky then doing the same with the other.

While people quickly scurried around trying to put out the fires a certain set of twins was walking towards a very red faced Snotlout while admiring the chaos.

"Nice going Snotlout." said Tuffnut admirably as both twins flanked the much embarrassed young Viking.

"Yeah, I haven't seen something this awesome since that big whirly dragon last year." Ruffnut agreed and both twins patted Snotlout on the back.

"I wasn't trying to burn down the town you idiots!" Shotlout exclaimed waving his arms.

"Thor must have blessed you with some good luck because this is awesome!" Tuffnut said as the roof of a house to their side flared up.

Groaning loudly Snotlout grabbed a bucket and started hauling water to help put out the fire.

Rescue came in the form of a Scauldron mounted by a certain raven haired Viking girl.

"Stay back everyone!" Heather shouted before she got the dragon to hose down the buildings in boiling hot water.

Despite being hot water is water she efficiently put out the fires in just a minute or two.

"Heather!" Hiccup exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air in joyous relief, "Thor be praised. If you hadn't shown up then the whole town would have burned down."

"Good thing I came when I did then." she laughed and dismounted.

Hiccup looked up at the sea creature.

"A Scauldron, I'm impressed." he said admirable and rubbed the chest of the beast.

"Just something I picked up on a trip with my parents going home." she said nonchalantly looking a tiny bit boastful. "His name is Seathe." she proudly pronounced.

"Phunny." Hiccup replied, examining the dragon.

"Yeah... There's something I wanted to ask you..." she said somewhat hesitantly.

"Yes?" Hiccup said without looking up as he looked underneath Seathe.

"Well, I need something to sit on. Riding him makes my butt hurt." Heather said the last part very low.

"Sure, I'll make you a saddle for him." Hiccup said and got up looking up at the dragons head. "He's very cool and nice trick by the way, using him to put out the fire. I have to convince my father we need one of these. He would come in handy."

"As long as I'm here I am willing to lend a hand." Heather said and smiled bashfully.

"Oh please, the innocent girl routine again?" Astrid said mockingly giving the girl a challenging look as she leaned against a corner.

"Astrid." Heather said venomously, "Always sneaking around eavesdropping. You must be quite the gossip."

Hiccup suddenly felt as if he was trapped in the middle of a Fireworm nest.

"Easy girls. We're all friends here." he said softly with his arms out and palms facing down.

Astrid cooked an eyebrow and nonchalantly walked away.

Heather huffed and walked off in the other direction.

Taking a deep breath of relief, Hiccup felt Toothless come up at his side looking first after Astrid then Heather with a confused expression.

"If looks could kill bud." he said and patted his friend on the head.

"Hiccup! What in Thor's name has happened to my town!" came a burly voice in shock from behind.

Hiccup closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down before turning around.

"Hi dad. Nothing really, just a little Monstrous Nightmare fight that got out of hand became someone!" Hiccup emphasized the word, "Thought it a good idea of breaking open a barrel of eels in-between two duelling dragons."

Stoick looked over the burnt smouldering roofs around the town square in exhaustion.

"But look on the bright side dad." Hiccup said with an embarrassed outlook, "At least we have the opportunity to fireproof the roofs as I have suggested."

Stoick merely glared at his son who made a nervous laugh then quickly went away.

"Hiccup!" Stoick barked.

"Yes dad?" Hiccup said, bracing himself.

"Be home at sundown today." Stoick said sternly before turning back to the task at hand with repairing the damaged houses.

Hiccup slumped down with his back against a tree in the forest with his face buried in his hands.

"It never ends does it?"

Hiccup was slightly startled by the soft voice of Astrid.

"Heather was right. You are good at sneaking up on people." Hiccup teased with a smile of relief.

Astrid gave him a smirk as she walked closer.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Never would I ever." he replied tiredly. Looking over at Astrid he chuckled. "You're right though. It never ends. Dragon fights, food shortages due to dragons eating too much, dragon attacks, dragons scaring cattle, dragons sleeping on the roads, dragons leaving their shit on rooftops, rogue dragons, wild dragons."

"And you love it." Astrid teased as she sat down next to him.

"Indeed I do." Hiccup laughed, "But I wish they could be a little less rowdy and destructive."

Hiccup laid his hand on Astrid's.

"And I couldn't do it without you." he said with a goofy smile yet with a measure of sincerity behind it.

He knew what waited and Astrid didn't disappoint. Her fist connected with his arm with a slight smile. Hiccup winched but he had gotten more tolerant of his friends physical abuse so it didn't hurt as much as it did before.

"You're such a girl." she teased but her face showed that she appreciated his trust in her.

They sat together in silence for a moment, listening to the breeze in the trees and the chirping of the birds.

After some time, Hiccup felt that the time was right for a question that he had been carrying for a long time. And now was a good time as ever.

"Astrid..." he said low, turning his head over to her.

She looked right back at him. Their eyes locked and his green eyes lost his way in her blue ones. Mentally shaking it off and getting a grip on himself he started speaking again.

"You know that you and me are friend and I like that." he started nervously looking away but still holding her hand for courage, "But sometimes there is something more, a deeper connection being felt and while that's perfectly fine there's something I wondered, that I could maybe ask, since we are at that age and we get along so maybe-"

"Hiccup, you're rambling." Astrid giggled amused, "Just ask, I'm your friend so just ask."

Her smile gave Hiccup some more courage.

"Well..." He forced himself not to look away, "Um... Astrid... Would you mind it if I maybe... Asked... My father... If he... Could maybe..."

Astrid cocked an eyebrow and Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Arrange a marriage contract between our two families." Hiccup blurted out the last part so fast that Astrid had to process it into something intelligible.

After a few brief moments of awkward silence, a candle was lit over Astrid's head as his words crashed against her like a tidal wave and she turned a deep shade of red. She opened her mouth but couldn't get a whole word out.

This was huge and Astrid knew that, like life-changing huge, major huge life-changing thing. Hiccup on the other hand began to regret him asking so suddenly more and more after each passing moment of stunned silence from Astrid.

"It's okay." he said in defeated disappointment and got up to leave.

"Hiccup, no, wait!" Astrid shouted desperately, the chock broken as she clawed to get off the ground.

"It's just so sudden and we're still young and, and, and..." she stammered, "I'm your friend and I really like you and your the chief's son and..."

"Astrid." Hiccup said with that goofy charming grin of his, "You're rambling."

She composed herself and thought carefully.

"It's okay Astrid, I get it if-" Hiccup was pulled back mid sentence and Astrid grabbed a hold of both of his hands.

"Hiccup..." she started holding a serious yet soft tone of voice, making eye contact. "One day I would love for you to be my husband... But not yet."

Her smile beamed and Hiccup wasn't very disappointed anymore even thought he was technically turned down.

"We're still young and we have the dragons and the academy to worry about. When things calm down... I would very much like that."

Hiccup was walking on clouds. He felt as if he was flying but still walking on the ground. Astrid was even more shocked that he kissed her. Hiccup never initiated something like that. Well, not if he wanted his jaw to stay in its original place that is. Astrid kissed him back, long and deep.

"Oh, and one more thing..." she said, breaking the kiss.

"What?" Hiccup asked dreamily.

Astrid gave him a quick jab in the side, making Hiccup which in pain.

"That's for embarrassing me and making me ramble like a girl." Astrid snickered and kissed him again.

Hiccup came home at sunset as promised. While he was happy and walking on the clouds he had to speak with his father. Stoick the Vast waited by the fire and turned to face him from his chair.

Hiccup joined his father sitting down opposite him with a serious face.

"What happened today?" Stoick asked sternly, "The plaza was a disaster."

"Two Monstrous Nightmares got into a fight over some food. A territory dispute really. I thought it would be a good idea to scare them off with a few eels. But Snotlout thought it even better to break a whole barrel in between the two and scaring them out of their minds. No excuses, just facts." Hiccup sighed heavily and buried his face in his palms. "Was anyone hurt?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"No." Stoick was short and to the point with the answer.

"Well that's good. And the damage? It looked pretty bad." Hiccup was trying to show that he wanted some responsibility in the reconstruction efforts.

"Thanks to Heather the damage wasn't severe. We are tiling the roofs in the square with brick and stone from now on." Stoick stirred the fire with a poker. "As to prevent this from happening again."

"I'm glad you're talking this so calmly and not yelling at me." Hiccup said quietly.

"You're not a child anymore, you're Berks Dragon Trainer." Stoick sounded awfully harsh but Hiccup didn't mind it as long as he didn't yell.

"Dad." he started sitting up straight, "We need to talk. About something else."

"Hiccup, I've had it up to here with dragons today and-" Stoick started before Hiccup cut him off.

"Dad, no, its about me." Hiccup tried to sound serious and not turn it into an argument.

"What about you?" Stoick asked giving the young boy an odd look.

"Dad, I have been thinking a lot." he waited, watching his father.

Stoick watched, and hopefully listened, in silence.

"About marriage." he said not taking his eyes off the great mans heavy gaze.

"Hiccup." Stoick said surprised, rising out of his chair and hugged his son. "I am proud that you want to get married. You're still young but it will be time soon."

Stoick smiled widely and Hiccup looked relieved.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup said gratefully. "That went better than I expected."

"Any father would be happy for his son to get married. I will arrange a marriage contract with a suitable family and I think you will be quite pleased with whom I have in mind. I have been thinking about your future as well. For a long time." Stoick had his big hand on Hiccups shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"That's great dad." Hiccup said excitedly.

"Oh yes. You'll like the girl, you know each other already." Stoick walked away to get two cups for a toast with his son. "Her family is well respected and she's a fierce fighter but her father says she will make a goodwife."

"I'm glad to hear that." Hiccup was a little overwhelmed by the emotions and his fathers words. "Well we decided to wait awhile because were still young." Hiccup said and accepted the cup held out for him.

"So you have already discussed it with the girl?" Stoick asked with a hearty laugh.

"Well yeah, that is why were talking right now, so you don't marry me off with someone else." Hiccup said, but he was beginning to get a little wary.

"Splendid!" Stoick shouted, "I am sure her family will be pleased with you." he laughed.

"Eh, dad..." Hiccup said nervously, "Just so we are on the same page here... Who exactly are you talking about?"

Stoick turned to Hiccup with an proud expression and spoke.

On the other side of the island Mildew woke up with a start as a great shout echoed between the mountains.

"WHAT!?"


	2. Pentagon of Fury

Chapter 2 Pentagon of Fury

"Are you serious?!" Hiccup shouted waving his arms around so the contents of his cup flew everywhere, "Please tell me you are not serious about that?!"

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy." Stoick said confused.

"I am far from happy, faaar from happy. You want me to marry..." Hiccup couldn't even say it out loud.

"Ruffnut Thorston." Stoick filled in sounding pleased. "Hey family is one of the greatest on Berk aside from our own, Hiccup."

Hiccup rubbed his temples.

"Well apart from the fact that she's violent, smart as a hill giant, loves chaos and is completely insane!" Hiccup more or less screamed the last part.

"I'm sorry that you're unhappy with my choice Hiccup but it's the best for Berk and the family as a whole." Stoick said stubbornly.

"And you honestly expect me to go along with this?!" Hiccup shouted with rising fury.

Stoick gave his son a stern look and towered above him.

"As my son and the next chief of Berk I expect you to yes." Stoick stepped closer.

Hiccup threw the cup against the wall, shattering it.

"I don't want to marry Ruffnut, I want Astrid!" Hiccup nearly screamed at his fathers face.

"I know you do son, but her family is poor and she is not a worthy wife of a chiefs son." Stoick said trying to calm Hiccup down. Naturally this didn't work.

"Her family is poor?! And Ruffnut's family is any better? The whole clan thrives on destruction, battle and chaos!" Hiccup was getting desperate. "They are named Thor-ston for a reason!"

"Enough Hiccup, go to bed. I will not tolerate any disobedience this time, son. You will marry the Thorston girl for the good of Berk and that's final." Stoick slammed shut the door to his bedroom making the house shake.

Hiccup let out a cry of despair and raced outside.

The night was long with much anger and pacing. Toothless had found his friend in a clearing far from the village. Hiccup was very angry but Toothless was unsure why. Maybe it was because of the fight with the vast one. The black dragon approached carefully, keeping a safe distance before sitting up to observe his friend.

Hiccup paced back an forth to well after midnight cursing under his breath and flailing his arms, kicking at rocks and shrubs before finally collapsing from exhaustion in the moss.

Toothless approached carefully and wrapped himself around his friend so he wouldn't get cold and went to sleep.

Hiccup awoke in the early morning from his body aching. Drowsily he shoved Toothless' wing out of the way and got up, stirring the dragons sleep. It was chilly outside, the morning haze hanging thick in the air.

"I've been out all night?" Hiccup asked himself shivering in the cool morning air.

Then he remembered everything from the night before. He had hoped it was just a bad dream but it wasn't. It was real. Ruffnut was going to be his wife.

Hanging his head in defeat he waited for Toothless to wake up before flying away. Toothless needed to be fed so Hiccup flew to a shallow bay with plenty of fish. Pondering his dilemma and his options with no real idea he took Toothless back to the academy. By this time it was half way to noon.

Landing under the chain dome of the Dragon Academy he saw that the usual group had assembled but something was off about the scene. The look of worry on Fishlegs face and his nervous eyes darting back and forth should have tipped Hiccup off before the first punch hit the side of his face.

Thrown to his side in the dirt he felt a sharp kick on his leg before being pulled up by his vest. "You stay away from my sister!" Tuffnut looked furious as he shouted to Hiccups face.

Hiccup shook Tuffnut off before he received another blow from the back.

"Yeah, stay away from me! I don't want to be your wife!" Ruffnut didn't sound exactly pleased either.

Toothless looked shocked at the attack, unsure what to do but deciding to let them work it out. The other dragons looked slightly agitated from the assault as well stamping nervously on the ground, flapping their wings.

"Will you stop hitting me and shut up!" Hiccup was furious as his screaming told fairly well.

The group was more than a bit shocked at the rage displayed by their friend. It was as if Weth, the Goddess of Anger had possessed him. It was very visible that he was trying to hold back some very violent outbursts. Even Snotlout looked nervous. Fishlegs had hidden behind Meatlug.

Hiccup shot a glare at the twins. "Sit!" he said forcefully and the twins promptly obliged sitting down in the dirt.

Hiccup took a moment to compose himself.

"So I gather that you all have heard about my and Ruffnut's impending wedding. Well I have a few things to say about that." Hiccup tried to sound calm but his voice cracked here and there.

"Firstly." Hiccup said in a more civilized tone of voice, "Me marrying Ruffnut is not my idea. It is completely my fathers idea and apparently it has been in secret negotiation for a long time. My father made it very clear that I have no say in the matter." Hiccup almost spat out the words.

The look of awe from his friends were clear but he didn't pay it any attention.

"Second, I do not want Ruffnut." Hiccup tried to sound reassuring but was unsure if it worked.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Tuffnut sounded slightly offended but was silenced by a glare from Hiccup.

"I spoke about wanting the get married yesterday night. And my father seemed happy but something did not seem right so I asked him who the was talking about. And I did not like what I heard." Hiccup had closed his eyes to try and keep his temper in check.

"Hiccup..." Astrid sounded scared and worried.

"There will be no wedding if I have anything to say about it." Hiccup said to her.

"Which you don't." Snotlout said in his usual demeaning voice. "Your the chiefs son and you have to go along with your father this time."

"Oh please, you just want Hiccup to marry Ruffnut so you can get Astrid." Tuffnut said with a grin.

"Like that's gonna happen." Astrid said and shot Snotlout a glare.

"What's the matter? Can't handle this?" Snotlout said and showed his muscles with a cheesy grin.

"No because I would first hunt you down and mount your head on the wall of my fathers pig stable." Astrid said threateningly giving her battleaxe a firm squeeze.

"So how are we going to fix this?" Astrid directed the question towards Hiccup.

"I don't know yet. I've been up all night thinking about it. If I try to sabotage it then bad things will happen. What exactly I don't know. I've never seen my father like this before." Hiccup sat down in the dirt and looked tired. "I don't know what to do. If I can do anything."

"Rebellion!" the twins exclaimed simultaneously with an exited fist pump.

"What?! No!" Hiccup shouted, "Rebellion is treason and would lead to us all being exiled if we're lucky or killed."

"Well." Tuffnut said and got up, "Only one thing to do then." he said, walking up to Hiccup. "Nice knowing ya."

With a twirl of his club Tuffnut almost smashed Hiccups head in. Astrid blocked the blow with her battleaxe. Sparks flew everywhere as the metal ground against each other. Tuffnut was thrown back and tried to get up before being pinned down by his throat. Tuffnut looked up at a very angry Viking lady, eyes flaming red with fury.

"Stay away from my husband." Her tone was so cold, commanding and dread inspired that Tuffnut couldn't do anything other than nod, his body drenched in cold sweat. Astrid let Tuffnut get up but she didn't let him out of her sight.

"And if you ever!" Astrid push a lot of force behind the word, "Try that again, I will mount your head right next to Snotlouts."

Ruffnut pushed passed her brother to face Astrid with her weapon drawn. Things where about to get ugly before Hiccup intervened.

"Woah! Easy now. We're all friends here!" Hiccup stood in between the two furious females. Thought with what Tuffnut had just tried he wasn't sure it was such a good idea with one of them being his twin.

Astrid threw her axe on the ground and Ruffnut did the same. Hiccup was still wary but allowed himself to relax some.

"Good. No all I need to do is figure out what to do. And right now I don't have anything to work with." Hiccup said, keeping his eyes on the twins. Just in case. "I just need some time so I can fix this."

"Hiccup, you're going to need help." Astrid said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccups eyes opened wide in shock and kissed quickly Astrid on the lips.

"Astrid, you're a genius!" Hiccup said excitedly, looking into her confused and slightly shocked eyes.

"And I know exactly who to ask." he said with a devious smile as he jumped on Toothless with Astrid. "Ruff! Tuff! you're coming along too."

The twins looked confused but it sounded like Hiccup promised some mayhem so they promptly followed suit leaving Snotlout and Fishlegs behind with a confused expression.

A poor unsuspecting Heather was walking along a trail in the woods outside the village when she was snatched from the ground by Toothless. She was taken without a sound save for a rush of air. One moment she was there and the next she wasn't.

High in the sky they flew and Heather looked around in a daze.

"Sorry about that Heather." Hiccup called down apologetically. "I'll explain in a minute."

The black dragon dove down and landed on an islet thick with trees for shelter far from any inhabited place on the island, and more importantly, away from prying eyes.

Heather was dizzy and disoriented when she stood up. Hiccup caught the girl as she tipped over backwards.

"Woh there. Easy now." Hiccup said with concern and laid her down. "I think we where a little too fast in the snatch."

"Why are there two Hiccups?" she asked, looking up at him.

She shook her head and snapped out of it.

"Hiccup? What happened?" Heather looked around and saw three more people in the gathering. Astrid and the twins. Stormfly, Barf and Belch were walking around by the trees a bit further away.

"Hiccup kidnapped you." Tuffnut said nonchalantly shrugging. "I still think it would have been better to have hit her on the head with a brick. Much easier."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But I couldn't afford anyone seeing me taking you with me." Hiccup said apologetically again. "I have a favour to ask. A big one."

Heather cocked an eyebrow and looked around.

"Well I'm obviously not leaving any time soon so I'm listening." she said hesitantly.

Hiccup and Astrid explained the situation to Heather in detail. Heather grew more and more concerned for each passing moment and more and more angry.

"And there you have it." Hiccup ended with arms laid open.

"I..." Heather tried to take it all in and compose herself. "I have never heard anything so reckless in my entire life! What in Odin's name is he thinking?!"

"I don't know. What I do know is that I- We need your help. Badly." Hiccup said and slumped down by a tree.

"My idea is to kill Stoick." Tuffnut said deviously.

"Nu-huh, that was my idea." Ruffnut said and gave her brother a hard shove.

"No, this is your idea." Ruffnut replied back and bashed his sister with his head.

"Guys, guys, chill. Smooth moves, smooth." Hiccup told the two twins.

"Why me?" Heather asked looking at the ground.

"Not one of us can do anything about this without being accused of treason or sabotage so we need an outsider." Astrid started, laying a hand on Heathers shoulder. "Someone with no allegiance to Berk."

"You know that plan is insane, right?" Heather scoffed looking over her shoulders to meet Astrid's eyes.

"You have a better plan then?" Hiccup asked, his voice having a slight hint of frustration, "Because that is the best one we have."

"No..." said Heather trailing off, looking up at the sky with a twinkle in her eye. "But I have an idea." she grinned evilly.

She began explaining her plot to the quartet of increasingly amazed comrades.

"If that plan works..." Hiccup started with shock.

"Then the wedding will be the most..." Astrid continued with a stunned expression.

"Awesome failure of the century!" the twins cheered and hugged, giving each other a powerful head butt.

That night, far from the plotting quintet, in the village of Berk, Stoick the Vast was stirring uneasily in his sleep. Nightmares has plagued him for more than a month. Images of his dead friends strewn about the town square. The sea whipped up into a raging unending storm. Lightning raining down form a sky painted in blood. The great statue of Thor collapsing in a hideous scream of tearing metal. A wedding scene with Hiccup and Ruffnut standing side by side with a rising sun at their backs was promising good fortune.

Stoick woke with a start, heart pounding like a dozen hammers upon an anvil and cold sweat dripping down his entire body. To Stoick there was no question.

If Hiccup and Ruffnut did not wed, then the days of Berk are at an end.


	3. In the Dark of the Night

Chapter 3 In the Dark of the Night

Sól, Goddess of the Sun, was laying herself to rest in the sea and give way for her brother Máni, God of the Moon and for Nótt the Goddess of Night to rule the land. As the sun sunk into the sea beyond the horizon, a light was seen from one of the remote islets of Berk. A fire had been lit, spreading light and warmth to the five figures residing around it. A Hideous Zippleback, a Night Fury, a Deadly Nadder and a Scauldron were sleeping soundly on the ground nearby.

It had been almost a month since they first met on the islet to make a plan to sabotage the wedding and tonight, gods willing, they where going to put the plan in motion.

Hiccup and Ruffnut had put up an act to make it look like they had calmed down over the wedding and accepted it as something they couldn't do anything about but not it was time to end it.

"Alright, remember the plan?" Hiccup asked, the flickering light of the fire made shadows dance over his grave face.

"Are you sure about this Hiccup?" Astrid's face and voice spoke of uncertainty as she embraced her friend.

"It's either this or spending the rest of my life with Ruffnut and not you." Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes. The flickering fire made it seem like they emitted a soft blue glow. The two shared a soft kiss, ignoring the mock vomit sound the twins made.

"Remember that Ruffnut." Hiccup turned to her with a doom filled voice, "Otherwise tomorrow night that is exactly what you and I will do. So remember the plan and follow it."

Ruffnut instinctively hugged her brother tightly and swallowed nervously, trembling in terror.

Hiccup smirked at himself seeing as his threat had taken the desired effect.

"Don't be mean." Astrid whispered, punching him very lightly on the shoulder with a wry smile.

"You have what you need, Heather?" Hiccup turned to the raven-haired beauty.

"Yes I do." She said smugly and dangled a small pouch in front of herself.

"Great." Hiccup wasn't too happy about what they were going to do but it was necessary. "Give it to Astrid."

"Remember. One pinch. No more." Heather flicked her arm and sent the pouch sailing through the air towards Astrid who caught it nice and easy.

"Gather around the fire everyone." Hiccup stood by the fire and held out his hands. He wasn't superstitious but not willing to gamble on the chance.

"Do we really have to do this? It's stupid." Tuffnut rolled his eyes but joined the gathering any way.

"If you want the gods to curse you then that's fine by me." Astrid looked wryly at Tuffnut and grabbed his hand.

The circle was complete and they lowered their heads in silent respect before turning their gaze to the heavens.

"Great Aesir, Gods of all Vikings, hear us and forgive out trespassing on your domain." Hiccup looked strained as he said the words, cautious of his surroundings. "We aim to end an injustice against us and an indignity against Frigg, Goddess of Marriage, wife of Odin All-Father. Great Aesir we pray not for mercy, merely for leniency for we knowingly make this choice of our own will."

Hiccup broke the circle feeling hollow inside. He had been honest but still uneasy over the potential desecration of a holy place and wrath of the gods themselves they would most likely pull over one another. He felt a hand on his back. He turned his head and smiled at Astrid's worried look. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"We will be fine." Hiccup didn't sound very convincing.

A powerful squawk startled them and looked up a pine tree close to them. Halfway up to the tree crown sat two immense ravens, one the mirror image of the other. Their stare was cold and expressionless. After a brief moment they flapped their wings at the same time and flew off into the dark of the night.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other. Could it have been... Odin's... No, of course not. That would be crazy. Wouldn't it...?

Heather approached the two, perched high above behind her Scauldron's head. Her saddle was strapped against the neck of the great beast with handles and footrests so she could have a degree of control over the beasts head while retaining the freedom to look on either side or over the head. A Scauldron would rather swim than fly explained the high placement of the saddle so it could use its swift swimming skills while still able to keep its head above the water so the rider wouldn't drown. The saddle also let the rider sit comfortably in a variety of positions from sitting upright when the neck was horizontal to laying flat along the neck when it was vertical.

"How's the saddle?" Hiccup called up to the girl.

"It's awesome. I knew no-body could make a better saddle than you." she cheered and waved down.

"Hey, that's my husband you're talking to." Astrid called back jokingly but Hiccup could hear a slight tint of jealousy in her voice.

Seathe lowered his head down so Heather came up on the opposite side of Hiccup compared to Astrid. "Not yet he ain't." she said and flipped her hair around giving the boy a seductive look before giggling and rising up again.

Hiccup held Astrid back, just in case as she was muttering acts of violence under her breath and shooting Heather a death-glare.

"Alright, is everyone clean on what they need to do?" Hiccup called out to change the subject and received four determined nods.

The plan was somewhat simple. For a marriage to be legally binding there were three requirements. The ceremonial drinking of the bridal-ale, the exchange of the bride-price for the bride and the gift of the dowry. Without one or more of them, the marriage would not be legal and the bonding ceremony could not be preformed. The plan was the sabotage all three and to put into place a few more... drastic... measures if need be.

"Astrid, you go to the meadery. Ruff and Tuff, you take care of the plain and the field. Heather you go to my house and do your thing. I will be at the grove making preparations. When you are done meet me there." Hiccup sounded both determined and authoritative Astrid loved it. "Now lets go and make this the most talked about wedding in living memory!" Hiccup swung up on Toothless. "And not in a good way."

The four dragons growled and took flight against the rising moon, scattering over the island in the dark of the night bound for their own destination and purpose. Máni and Nótt willing they would be successful.

The twins cut silently through the cold air towards their goal; the Thorston pasture beyond the deep forest. The pasture was the best on Berk but the wild animals in the forest made it a bit of a chore to get to; especially if you were herding yaks or sheep there. The twins hurdled together to keep warm as they kept their eyes to the ground so they would not pass the pasture. they had been there many times but with flying there at night it would be easy to miss. Ruffnut glanced back at the wings for a moment to check on their cargo. Across the back of their dragon was a harness carrying eight sealed sacks full of thick gooey Monstrous Nightmare saliva. Collecting it all had been a long messy disgusting chore and the spit proved to be quite flammable as Ruff and Tuff had experienced several times by setting each other afire. Ruffnut yanked her brother by the cheek and pointed down below to the great pasture glistening in silver by the moonlight. Barf and Belch alighted in the tall moist grass and the twins dismounted; carefully unloading the spit sacks and tools they needed.

The terrible twos attached ropes to long boards and started stamping down the grass little by little then flying over it and correcting mistakes. After hours of flattening grass, correcting their work and doing flybys over the pasture, they both agreed on to start applying the Monstrous Nightmare spit on the flattened areas. Using a broom as an oversized paintbrush and the spit as paint they went to work on carefully filling in the flattened areas and fluffing up the grass again so it was less obvious that it had been tampered with.

Finally they opened a satchel Hiccup had given them before and pulled out two big yarns of string, a pair of knives and a series of strange contraptions. A rough iron cylinder was attached to a long wooden stake and was supposed to be pushed into the ground. From a hinge on the cylinder extended a metal semi-circle until it rested against the cylinder; connecting the two was a small spring. Ruff and Tuff looked at each other with bewildered expressions. With his index finger, Tuffnut pulled back the bent piece and let it go. With a powerful snap it struck against the metal cylinder and released a very bright spark. The twins smiled at each other malevolently and took half of the crude devices each before spreading them out over the pasture. Then they tied a strong knot on each semicircle and lead it through the grass back to the tree line. They left the strings to lie in case some animal would step on it and trigger a fire prematurely.

"There, finished." Tuffnut said grinningly to his sister.

"Yeah me too. I hope this crazy plan works." Ruffnut sounded worried.

"Don't worry." Tuffnut embraced his sister. "You won't have to marry Hiccup. Not after tomorrow."

"How do you know?" Ruffnut was not very convinced and scared of the prospect of loosing her brother. Tuffnut looked into her eyes.

"Because Lofn has always been good to us and we pray to her every day."

Ruffnut hugged her brother. Then kneed him in the crotch.

"I said you where the girl you big softie." she heckled him.

Tuffnut composed himself but didn't fight back though he wanted to. "Yeah, whatever walnut." Tuffnut had once said that Ruffnut was about as pretty as a walnut thus the insult in likening her with the nut.

Admiring their handiwork or rather the lack of any visible tampering; they high-five one another and make sure they have not left anything behind before mounting Barf and Belch to meet up with the others in the Grove of Frigg. The mission in the dark of the night was going well so far.

In the meantime Astrid and Stormfly had reached the meadery just outside the village; landing in a thicket nearby to stay out of sight. Astrid rubbed Stormfly's forehead and gave a hand signal to stay down and quiet. Astrid looked both ways along the road and observed the meadery for awhile to see if anyone was home. She squeezed the pouch in her hand trying to keep her mind focused at her task and not on her actions. She breathed in the cold night air and slowly released it. Controlled breaths, just like she had been taught in battle training. She quickly bolted from the thicket to the main house of the meadery with the skill and speed of a cat. She pressed her back against the wall and listened carefully for any hint of other people. Only the soft wind stirring the leaves in the trees were heard. Astrid looked around the corner over a barrel. A dark shape plopped down on the barrel and almost gave Astrid a heart attack. She suppressed the will to scream or yelp as she cursed the cat under her breath and tugged it on the tail. The cat, looking offended, meowed and ran off into the night.

Searching the side of the house she found a way into the storage where the wort was left to ferment into mead and for the mead to mature. Her way in was a window. The covers were shut but with a long thin pin she lifted the iron hasp preventing the wooden covers from opening. She gently pulled them open and climbed inside. The oak boards creaked loudly under her weight when she landed in the darkness and she froze. For a moment she was still as a shadow against the moon before she dared move.

She slid over the boards trying to stay silent as she read the labels on the barrels. Summer mead, winter mead, feast mead, fall mead. Astrid suddenly lit up in victory. The bridal-ale laid in dark oaken barrels in a rack two barrels high, almost reaching over Astrid's shoulders. She pulled open the corks hammered into the sides of the barrels and opened the pouch. carefully she added one pinch of a light white powder into the liquid; being very cautious on not getting any on the barrel itself. Ten barrels later and she was finished. She tied the pouch up again and pushed the corks back into the barrels. This was hard because the corks had to be sealed up tightly and she could not afford the noise of hammering them in. She used all of her strength to force each cork back into place. They squeaked loudly as she did, at least that's what it sounded in her ears. Deafening squeaks that would awaken the entire village any moment now. Having secured the last cork she wiped the sweat from her forehead. So far so good but now was the time for the hard part; getting back out.

Astrid went back to the window but she had no silent way of getting out that way. Cursing her luck she turn her eyes to the door leading into the home of the meadery's owner, Bragimundr the Drunkard. He was the best brewer Berk have ever known; with a passion for his own mead and ale he guarded his secrets with great jealousy. Getting caught would most likely end in hers or his visit to Valhalla. Astrid was certain that the gods would welcome such a fine brewer to Valhalla but she would like to avoid spilling his blood unless she absolutely had to.

She opened the door slightly and peered in. Bragimundr was sleeping in his bead against the wall and the way to the door was free. She opened the door, praying that the creaking wouldn't wake the sleeping giant. She made it through and closed the door. All's well so far. She tiptoed over the floor, each creak only a hair from sending her into a panic as cold and fearful sweat poured down her back. She laid her hand on the door to the outside, freedom. Her whole body snapped to face the bed as Bragimundr suddenly sat straight up looking at her. His eyes were dazed and unfocused trying to make Astrid out.

"Frigg?" he asked before tumbling back into his bed; passed out from his deeply drunken state.

Astrid almost laughed out loud as she praised the gods for being kind to her taking a brief moment to calm herself. Escaping out the door to the thicket where Stormfly was waiting she mounted the blue Deadly Nadder and they took flight; vanishing into the dark of the night.

A great cloud covered they sky making it as black as coal over the village of Berk. The moon peeked through the tears in the cover to peer down on the sleeping town on the lone island in the middle of the sea. But not everyone in the village was asleep. Jumping from shadow to shadow was a young girl with hair as black as the night sky. Heather jumped and ducked and crawled with the skill of a cat between the houses towards her goal; the house of chieftain Stoick the Vast. She had left her dragon, Seathe, far in the woods outside Berk because he was much to big to be taken around town, especially when trying to be unnoticeable.

She finally got to the house of her friend and the village chief. Utilising her acrobatic skills she went through the roof window, landing lightly on her feet. She glanced around Hiccups room before descending down the sturdy oak staircase down to the room below. She carefully with light steps snuck up to the door into Stoick's room. The door was unlocked and she sighed with relief. Lock-picking was a cakewalk for Heather but it was noisy and time consuming. She wanted to get done quickly and get out as fast as she could.

Setting the door ajar ever so slightly she peered into the room. Stoick was in his bed fast asleep. But where was the strongbox she wondered. She opened the door more and slipped inside as silent as a shadow. She kept an ear at full attention on Stoick as she slowly searched his room. Panic and stressing would waste more time than needed.

She looked over his clothes drawer and found the strongbox. It was made of oak and fitted with iron, around the size of a grown mans head. Heather cursed under her breath. The damned thing was locked and there was no key in sight... She paused... And turned to face Stoick in his bed. He had the key around his neck in a thin leather band. Heather groaned at the sudden spike in difficulty. Relieving the key from his neck was not an option as the lace would get caught in his hair and she had to move his head around a little. Too risky. Cutting the lace was no good either as he would notice a knot on it. She suddenly had an idea.

Heather grabbed the strongbox and balanced it on one hand and slowly approached his bed. She carefully grabbed the key and placed it in the lock. Looking at the chief closely she turned the key slowly. A deafening clack was heard when the box unlocked itself. Heather hated that sounds got so loud when one wanted to be silent but Stoick didn't stir.

She placed the strongbox on the floor just under the bed and slipped in under the bed as a precaution in case the chieftain woke up. She opened the lid and her eyes lit up but the shining gold coins inside. Thirty pieces of gold. Close to a kings ransom in Heathers eyes. She pulled out a sheepskin pouch from her belt and carefully begun placing the coins inside it one by one. It was time consuming but necessary. Coins were noisy and were prone to waking people up. The light clinging of the coins as they scraped together in the pouch made Heather break a nervous sweat. Her mind tried to convince her that the slightest sound would awaken the wrath of the bear sleeping mere inches above her head.

She sighed in relief as she placed the last coin inside the pouch. She twisted the top together to compact the coins so they wouldn't make any noise and tied it shut with a strip of leather. She tucked it away and produced another pouch which she carefully opened. She slowly inserted two fingers and pulled out a coin. She studied it for a moment.

It looked exactly like a gold coin from Berk that she had just... Liberated from the tribal chief. Only difference was that the coin she was holding was made out of fool's gold. Hiccup had thought of the idea and forged the thirty coins using fool's gold, zinc and coal. The result was something that looked like a gold coin but would shatter like ice against a stone if thrown.

Heather spent the next arduous time which seemed like hours of placing the coins back into the strongbox.

Suddenly Stoick stirred restlessly in his sleep. Heather froze and forced herself not to go into a state of panic. She went back to her task, hurrying it up a little. Stoick tossed and turned in his bed muttering to himself. Heather suspected that he was having a bad dream which wasn't good at all. A bad dream meant she was stuck there as he could awaken at any moment. She placed the last coins into the strongbox and closed the lid. Now all she could do was wait.

Stoick was standing in the town square. Everything around him was set ablaze and fire rained from the skies. This was not dragons. This was divine retribution. He hear cries for help but non where to be found, at least not alive. Smouldering carcases lay strewn all over, some where barely recognisable other all too fearfully familiar to him.

A young lad appeared carrying a bucket of water that he threw into a burning house. Stoick watched horrified as the fire, like a snake, shot out engulfed the boy. Before Stoick could reach him there was only a pile of cinders left that scattered in the wind.

Lightning crashed down around him and gazing above he saw a great vortex of storm clouds in the sky. Several figures, giants, where gathered around it, looking down on Berk. Stoick recognized two of them instantly. Thor with his mighty hammer Mjolnir and Odin with his giant ravens Huginn and Muninn perched on each shoulder. Thor lowered his hammer towards the village and a gigantic bolt of lightning discharged from it and the great hall exploded in fire and debris.

Suddenly there was a beam of purest sunlight centred in the square. Stoick watched breathlessly as Hiccup and Ruffnut materialized within. Turning his eyes to the vortex above he saw the gods smile and the vortex closed.

Suddenly there was sunshine. No screaming but laughter. Berk was flourishing around Stoick. He was in awe. Only a moment ago everything was burning to ash and now it was as if nothing had happened. People were conversing, children were playing, people were working and being happy. Safe. In the middle of the crown was Hiccup. He was embracing Ruffnut clad in a bridal crown. Suddenly the two rejected each other and fled. A moment later and a great fire consumed everything in sight.

Stoick the Vast bolted upright in his bed. He was shaking in fear and drenched in sweat. His cry for Hiccup still hung in the air. He felt his face and arms but he was unharmed be the fire from his dream. Stoick got out of his bed and opened the window covers to let in the brisk night air. Looking up at the moon he saw that it was just after midnight.

"Máni." he said to himself, "Nótt. Why do the gods send me these dreams? Can the fate of Berk really lay in the marriage of my son and a girl he does not truly love?" Stoick was tired and sat down on the bed burying his face in his hands.

Heather was sweating nervously. She had nowhere to hide and nowhere to run; trapped but still undiscovered. She found Stoick's words interesting on the other hand. Maybe she cloud learn why Stoick was forcing the marriage.

"My dreams are clear though I wish it weren't so... My son will marry the Thorston girl tomorrow. No-matter the cost. I pray to the gods that I do not make a mistake by doing this." Stoick lay down in his bed again. Soon he was sleeping deeply. Heather waited for what seemed like an eternity before she dared crawl out from underneath the bed. She lifted up the strongbox, careful as to not drop it. She borrowed the key once more and put key and box back where she found them. Taking opportunity of the open window she made her escape. and vanished in the woods. But one thought stuck in her mind.

Prophetic dreams were rarely clear and certainly never this persistent. No, something else was amiss on Berk. What exactly that was she did not know but she would find out who or what was causing it. And she had a pretty good idea where to start looking. Heather ran deeper into the woods, deeper into the dark of the night.

The sacred Grove of Frigg was where all the unions on Berk were made. It was a big clearing with trees older than Berk itself. In the middle of the clearing had once been a great and mighty oak. The first shaman on Berk had a vision, a blessing from Frigg herself, to cut the tree down and make it into an effigy of her before which all unions on Berk would be made. The great sculpture was still used to this day. Standing out in the sheltered clearing through all weathers, storms and freezes for over three centuries. A priceless artefact from the founding of Berk one of the last links to the past.

Hiccup caressed the rough surface of the sculpture. It was a great pity he had to destroy it. Or at least make it seem that way. He motioned upwards with his hand; Barf and Belch wrapped their heads around the torso of the sculpture and lifted it up. Hiccup directed the twins to guide the dragon into the woods and lay it to rest in a dense shrubbery.

Next he had them pick up a new sculpture that Hiccup had made. It was almost identical to the old sculpture of Frigg. Hiccup had used grey ash and other blacksmiths tricks to make the wood look old and weathered. He had spent over a week carving out the sculpture to be as identical as he could get it. It had been hard keeping his activities a secret with his responsibilities, friends and family around.

"Breaking and entering, theft, forgery, premeditated vandalism, conspiracy to incite civil unrest and panic, possibly treason, what more is desecration of a divine idol and a holy place." Hiccup said dryly to himself as the sculpture was put in place. Hiccup checked the fine, almost invisible strings hanging from the base of the thirteen foot wooden sculpture. They were attached to hidden devices inside the sculpture. hiccup had refused to tell his friends what they did because their reaction had to be genuine. Reluctantly they had agreed on it and stopped asking. His issue was that it would be hard to trigger without anyone seeing. A distraction would be needed. What kind was not planned yet. Maybe he could incite the twins to fight each other. Hardly a challenge and it would make a good scandal to get everyone's eyes off of him for a moment.

Hiccup cringed on how easy the thought had come to him. He didn't like his and Heathers plan but it was made out of necessity. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet Astrid's smile.

"How are you feeling?" She tried not to sound worried.

"Dark thoughts of manipulation comes too easily for my taste." he said dryly and took her hand.

"Don't worry Hiccup. After tomorrow everything will be fine." Astrid sounded more reassuring than she felt which she was glad for.

"I hope you're right." Hiccup hugged her tightly. "Because I will not go through with the union tomorrow even if this all fails."

Astrid hugged him tighter, afraid to let go. She looked up at the effigy of Frigg. It looked so ominous and unpleasant, not at all what she remembered it like from the happy weddings he had gone to. She kissed Hiccup one last time before they mounted their dragons and flew to their respective homes.

One person however had not gone unnoticed. Heather had failed to show up. They hoped that she was waylaid in some form preventing her from coming. Hopefully she had not been captured or something. Hiccup was unaffected by the cold night air as he flew on Toothless over the village. Tomorrow everything would happen. Hiccup tried not to think about the chaos or all the ways things could go wrong. Tomorrow was Frigg's Day, his wedding day but the Norns willing he would put his wedding into an early grave. Glancing up with the wind caressing his cold skin he saw that the moon was on its way down. The sky was sprinkled with diamond-like stars as he guided Toothless home though the dark of the night.


	4. Wrath of the Gods

Chapter 4 Wrath of the Gods

The water scented with oils and herbs was hot as Hiccup stepped into it. He hissed slightly as the burn spread over his body; if he didn't know better he was sitting down into a stew pot, not a ritual bath. Gobber, Stoick and a few other older men were with him inside the washing hut presumably to witness Hiccups ritual cleansing for his wedding later. It was a step he had to make to renew himself, to shed his boyhood so he could enter manhood and take his place as a married man with the responsibility to ensure the survival of his clan. Hiccup didn't pay the men talking about the wonders of marriage much note. He wanted a bride but not this one. Hiccup was more than a bit nervous about a great many things and foremost was the plan as the major concern. If it failed or they go caught or figured out then it was all over for him and his friends. What they were doing was treason plain and simple and there was no working around it. Washing himself in silence he prayed to Thor, Odin; and for good measure, Vili and Vé. If the Creator Gods and the Patron God of Berk would show him no leniency for today then no-one would.

Hiccup got out of the bath when it had cooled as instructed and dressed himself in his new clothes, A pair of forest green pants and shirt out of wool with a dark grey sheepskin vest. It looked like his old clothes but there was something different he couldn't put his finger on. He put on a new boot made out of light brown leather. It was surprisingly comfortable with its inner coating of wool for added warmth. When Hiccup looked around he couldn't find his prosthetic foot.

"Hav' ye lost somethin' Hiccup?" Gobber came up to him and patted him on the back.

"Yeah, my foot is missing." Hiccup looked around the bathtub.

"Aye, it has ta be renewed as well. Here." Gobber handed him a package.

Hiccup took the package and unwrapped the skin and gasped. It was a new prosthetic; it looked exactly like the old one but this was by far more ornate and Hiccup could tell that his friend had put in every ounce of craftsmanship he could muster into making it. Drawings of dragons, ships and Vikings were engraved into the metal with the classic Viking patterns.

"Gobber... It's beautiful." Hiccup was at a loss for words.

"Well then put it on." Gobber grinned at the praise.

Hiccup strapped the metal attachment to his leg and tried it out; walking around the bathtub a few times.

"I kept the design the same so you wouldn't have to rebuild the harness and saddle for Toothless." Gobber followed Hiccup around in case he would fall over.

"It is very well made Gobber, good fit and it doesn't feel too strange."

"Excellent." The old blacksmith looked very pleased.

Dressed and ready, Hiccup left the bathing hut with his father and returned to their home. Stoick went into his bedroom and came out with a strongbox.

"Here is the bride-price you will present to the Thorston's elder in exchange for Ruffnut." Stoick said and smiled.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked and hoped his question sounded sincere.

Stoick opened the box and Hiccup put on his best gasp as the thirty fake coins he had made glistened like gold in his eyes.

"Dad..." Hiccup tried to sound like he was in awe and his practising with Heather had come in handy. "This is a fortune."

"I know, but it is for the good of Berk and for our family that this union happens and for that I'm willing to pay ten times the price." Stoick closed the lid and locked the box before handing it over to Hiccup.

He took the box nervously.

"Cheer up Hiccup, it's your bride so you have to hand over the bride-price, just as I did with your mother." Stoick lost himself to memories for a moment before returning to reality.

Stoick and Hiccup left the house and mounted their dragons, Toothless and Thornado, together they flew over the forest an away to the Thorston's pasture. It didn't take very long to get there on the back of a dragon during the day and when they arrived they were greeted by a group from the Thorston clan. Hiccup and Stoick landed on a cliff overlooking the great pasture. One of the benefits where that one shepherd could watch the whole flock from here then use a horn to direct others down below.

Hiccup looked at the eldest of the group, he was very old and crooked. His skin covered in white scars and wrinkles. Despite his light and frail form he radiated authority, power and strength.

"Domston Thorston, it has been too long." Stoick greeted the old man.

"Stoick the Vast." the old man wheezed like he had trouble breathing. "It is good to see you again as well. Thor has been kind to you." The old man straightened himself with the help of a tall plainly decorated walking stick.

"And this must be your son, Hiccup." The old man looked at the young man.

Hiccup felt the old mans gaze sizing him up and felt like he was being watched by a snake, cold and calculating. He turned and swept his arm over the pasture below.

"Behold our dowry to our daughter, this pasture, blessed by Freya's tears as she once wept over her husband Odr's madness. This field has never withered nor wilted." The elder sounded very proud over his pasture.

Hiccup swallowed nervously and gripped the strongbox tighter. Blessed by Freya? Dear gods, was he going to anger the entire pantheon of gods today? No, Hiccup composed himself. The plan was already in motion, no turning back now. He just hoped Ruff and Tuff where in position down there in the woodwork or this would get ugly and very violent.

"Domston Thorston, I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, accept the dowry on behalf of my bride to be and will tend it well in her stead." Hiccup held out the box. "In return for your gesture and for your fine daughter, I offer you this bride-price for her to become my wife." Hiccup tried not to spit out the words as they left a bad taste in his mouth. Never in his lie had he been forced to fare with such vile lies.

Domston opened the lid of the box and the Thorston group as a whole let out an exhale of awe in sight of the contents. Domston however narrowed his eyes and picked up one of the coins and examined it.

"Thirty pieces of gold for the right of protection and marriage to Ruffnut Thorston." Hiccup tried his best to look gracious, praying intensely that Domston would notice the fake coins.

Suddenly Domston whipped his arm and the coin struck a large stone and shattered like ice. Hiccup and Stoick looked awestruck at the stone.

"This isn't gold!" Domston was furious. "You try and pass off these fakes as real gold! The insolence!" He lashed out with his staff against Hiccups head, missing by an inch as Hiccup ducked.

"Domston! As chief of Berk I vow before Thor that the coins I put into that strongbox were gold!" Stoick was bewildered and slightly struck by panic and doubt on the inside. What had happened to the coins.

Toothless reared and roared loudly before Hiccup held him back.

"Easy bud, easy." He didn't want Toothless to maul the old man. He just hope the twins acted and soon.

"I have known you since you where a boy Stoick the Vast, but never could I imagine you would do something so dishonourable!" Domston had stepped up to the chief which was easily three times his size.

"Elder!" one of the clan members cried, "Look! The pasture is burning!" The gathering ran to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the pasture in awe-mixed terror.

Several large fired blazed on the pasture. Runic letters spelt out a clear message from what seemed like divine wrath.

"Accursed Union." Stoick read aloud, his voice was filled with dread.

Hiccup mentally cheered for the twins. As abruptly the fire had started it died down, the runic symbols still left in the soil spelling out the ominous message.

Domston glanced down at his open palm wherein he held one of the fake coins. "The gods have cursed the gold." he said low. "Stoick! The gods has cursed the bloody wedding!" The old man was fuming from his ears and crushed the brittle coin to dust in his hands.

"Don't be hasty now Domston, lets go over here. I have something to tell you."

Stoick was surprisingly calm. Any other Viking would have run for the hills in the face of an angry deity. Hiccup almost boiled over of fury against his father's stubbornness. He watched Domston and Stoick talk out of earshot and the old man looked more and more troubled for each passing moment. When they returned; Domston stamped the walking stick in the ground.

"You have me troubled Stoick, but convinced. The bride-price can wait until another day. Hiccup, Ruffnut Thorston will stand as your bride."

Hiccup wanted to punch the old man but made a hand signal to Toothless who reared and fired a plasma blast into the air. The signal that the wedding was still on. In the woodwork below Ruff and Tuff looked at each other in horror as the sky lit up in a pinkish purple nuance.

Astrid and Heather found Hiccup in the workshop later that day. His head was propped up with one arm as he scribbled in his notebook. Without warning he tossed the notebook clear across the room and buried his face in his hands.

"Hiccup..." Astrid laid a hand on his shoulder.

The young man turned around and hugged her tightly without a word. Astrid stroked his head, hoping it would give him some comfort. It pained her to see him like this but she was powerless to help him; she hated feeling like that.

"We still have two more things in store." Heather tried to sound reassuring but sounded more worried.

"And if those fail?" Hiccup said dryly.

"Don't lose hope yet Hiccup." Astrid cupped his face and turned his gaze upwards. "We will solve this together. We always do." They kissed.

"I'm just... Scared that this time there might not be a solution." Hiccup was in a dark place but with Astrid there is felt brighter.

"You could always have Astrid as a concubine." Heathers attempt at a joke was met by two very disapproving glares. She blushed and slipped away outside.

"Don't listen to her Hiccup. We will get through this. Together." Astrid and Hiccup folder their hands together. "We always do."

Hiccup lost himself in her eyes for a moment and embraced her tightly.

"I hope you're right." Hiccup sounded better, more reassured.

"We could... You know... Leave." Astrid shied away her eyes from his gaze.

"And leave Berk to start fighting the dragons again? No, leaving is not an option." Hiccup felt heavy; responsibility sucked sometimes.

Astrid felt herself tear up and hugged Hiccups head a little tighter. What she did not see was the single tear rolling down Hiccups cheek; all he allowed to leave.

Heather turned her sight from the couple with a sad expression, gripping the hem of her shirt. It felt so unfair that they would be kept apart because of a stupid arrangement. The raven haired girl looked up with a determined expression; she would find out who or what was behind this. She slumped to the ground. But where to go next? She had searched almost everywhere on the island and nothing was out of the ordinary. No she needed a new angle.

As she sat an pondered her quandary conundrum she saw Fishlegs waddling up to the Grand Hall. She watched his back with a bored expression before she started smiling widely as the tumblers in her head clicked and locked in place. She got up and ran to catch up to her friend.

"Hey Fishlegs!" Heather tried to sound friendly without being too sweet as she stepped up to his side.

"Hello Heather!" Fishlegs tried not to sound as startled as he was. "What a surprise." The stout boy smiled at her.

"Yeah, I've been a little out of touch with all the wedding planning you guys are doing." Heather averted her eyes apologetically and blushed. "Anyway, do you have some free time?"

"I was just about to go up to the mead hall for some supper. You could join me if you like." Fishlegs smiled.

"It'll just take a sec... You see..." Heather was trying to word it good in her head. "Does Hiccup have any enemies?"

"Sure he does." Fishlegs tried not to sound to disappointed in her declining his invitation, "Alvin mostly and-"

"No, no. I didn't mean like that." Heather cut him off and thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I meant a little... Closer to home." She weighed the words a little heavier.

Fishlegs looked at her in a confused manner before a candle lit up over his head. "Oh, yeah, we have all had some issued with Mildew. He's been causing all kinds of trouble for us ever since we made peace with the dragons." Fishlegs stopped as he noticed that Heather had stopped dead in her tracks with a wide-eyed expression.

"Fishlegs..." she asked gravely, "Where does Mildew live?"

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Hiccup had told her about Mildew in passing not a fortnight ago and it had completely evaporated from her memory. She was flying with Seathe towards Mildews home. She was sticking close to the ground just above the treetops in an attempt to flank his house rather than go for the direct route and risk being spotted.

Heather saw Mildews home on a tall peak by the coast, just like Fishlegs had said. The peak rose like a stake out of the ground with a small hut at the top. Mildews house was far below in-front of a big brown patch of dirt with cabbages. Opposite the cabbage field was a rope bridge connecting the peak with a cliff leading down into the vast forest. From there nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but as she circled the peak she spotted a cave entrance facing the sea. There was a quite large open area around the mouth so she landed Seathe and dismounted quietly before signalling Seathe to hide. The Scauldron vanished down the side of the cliff and into the ocean below. Heather always thought he was impressively stealthy for his size but pushed the thought away. She had matters to attend to.

Heather snuck closer to the cave mouth hiding from sight behind large boulders and protruding rocks. She was about to make a dash for the entrance when she saw someone emerge from the darkness within. Heather had never seen such a strange man before.

The mans dark brown skin was the first she noticed. He was thin of frame and taller than anyone she had ever met. Long and slender walking with such a fluid motion that Heather half expected him to be a snake of some form. His clothes were white as snow with yellow outlines and a blue cylindrical hat with a flat top donned the mans head; around his neck was a broad ring necklace made out of gold resting on his shoulders. Heather was in awe of the man. He came to a halt near the centre of the open field of grass and faced the sun. Leaning back his head and speaking his arms wide he spoke in a very strange language. Heather couldn't make out what he was saying even if she tried.

"What are ye doing out here ya lug?!"

Heather was startled and snapped her head towards Mildew that had emerged on the far side of the plateau. Mildew marched up to the strange man who turned to face him.

"I had to pay my respects to Ra." His voice was deep but soft. "It has been too long and I wish not to offend the God of the Sun." He raised a hand towards the sun as a sign of respect.

"Ra-schma." Mildew seemed displeased at the mans words. "I don't care about your heathen gods, here we worship the Aesir. Now get back into the cave before anyone sees you." Mildew ushered the man back towards the cave.

"Don't be disrespectful to the great gods, old man." The old mans voice had changed; it was still calm but spoke with overwhelming authority. "Remember that is because of the blessing of Seth that I can do the task you ask of me. And don't forget that it is not you whom I owe a life debt."

Mildew had backed away a little from the man, holding his staff in a defensive posture. Steeling himself and gathering some courage he grunted at the tall man and started ushering him inside the cave again.

"As long as you do what you're told Dreamweaver I'll have no complaints."

Heather watched the two vanish in the darkness before trying to process what happened. A Dreamweaver? Heather had never heard of such a thing. One thing she was sure of; she had to see that man and what he had to tell. Unlike Mildew he didn't seem like the evil malicious type. Mildew left the cave soon after entering and Heather looked up at the sky. The sun was half way down and the wedding was set to begin at dusk. She had to hurry.

Making sure Mildew had left, Heather dashed for the mouth of the cave coming to a stop just inside. It was dark inside the tunnel but far ahead she saw a light. She carefully moved towards it, careful as to not misstep. The tunnel opened up into a room lit by a small fire. The man was sitting with his legs crossed facing away from her; looking into the fire. Heather watched the man for a long while and he just sat there, immobile like a statue. The crackling fire was the source of all sound in the small room. Heather saw a stone table on the opposite side of the room. Upon it was an idol of some sort. It was made out of gold and some sort of smooth black material. The body was painted in shimmering colours of red and blue.

"You may come in if you wish." The mans voice was soft spoken.

Heather was startled and didn't move.

"I know you are there. I heard you coming from the tunnel." His tone was neutral.

Deciding to gamble, Heather entered the room and slowly circled around the man and the fire until she was standing opposite of him. He had his eyes closed and his hands in his lap with the palms facing upwards. Heather was tense and swallowed nervously. The silence grew longer.

"Can you speak, child?" The tone was unchanged.

"Yes." Her reply was hesitant.

The whole situation was very uncomfortable. She was expecting the walls to fall down and a Whispering Death or a band of outcasts attacking her at any moment. The man opened his eyes and looked at Heather. His gaze was calm and observant.

"You have nothing to fear from me child, I will not harm you unless you give me cause to do so." His voice was deep but still neutral as before; it was eerie. "What is your name?"

"Heather..." She backed away as the man rose to his feet.

"A beautiful name." He smiled and gave a short bow. "I am Wati Zunnamon."

"I have never seen one such as you before." Heathers statement was automatic. She tried to calm down.

"It surprises me not. I hail from a land called Egypt. It lies far across the sea to the south. A land of strong sun and the sand sea." He became silent, waiting.

"How do you know our tongue?" Heather started to relax a little. If he wanted to attack her he would most likely have done so by now.

"I am an explorer for the Pharaoh, the ruler of my homeland. I have explored the northern icy seas for many years and learned the language used here over that time." Silence once more.

Heather thought about the question gnawing in her head.

"What is a Dreamweaver?" Her gaze was focused on his face; the man smiled and spoke:

"A Dreamweaver has been blessed by the gods to be able to influence people thought their dreams. We are few but try and do the gods bidding, steering the world of our homeland where they wish it to go. We help worthy Pharaohs to become strong and the unworthy become weak." The man pointed to the idol on the table behind him. "I was blessed with the gift by Seth, the God of Chaos."

Heather stared inquisitively on the man. This was a bit too easy wasn't it?

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"That my friend, is a long story. In short I owe an evil man a life debt for saving me. As such I am in his service. For good or for evil it matters not, I must honour my vow." The man sounded incredibly bitter about the whole thing; sitting down again.

"A life debt?" Heather sat down on her heels.

"Yes. Three moons ago I was in a shipwreck. I was saved by a man who claimed to be a friend. His name was a foreboding of his untrustworthiness." Wati sounded grim.

"Alvin the Treacherous?" Heather almost whispered the name.

"If I was only so lucky. The deceiver works for that man. My... Saviour is named Savage." Wati sounded wrathful but his voice returned to its normal neutral tone. "They forced me to come to this place, to sow the seeds of discord by tricking the chieftain here to arrange a very... Rancid union in the faith that it would unite his people instead of dividing them." He sounded very bitter. "And to refuse would force me to heed the call of Osiris to come to Neter-khertet..." He sighed heavily. "Where Ammit would devour my soul, unworthy to enter the afterlife."

Heathers scheming mind popped a thought into being.

"You have a life debt, yes?" Heather asked.

The man simply nodded once.

"Would another life debt cancel the first?" Heather asked innocently.

Wati cocked an eyebrow. "It would. Are you planning on child?"

Heather smiled deviously and grabbed the man by the arm, dragging him outside. She whistled loudly out over the sea.

"What are you doing child?" Wati was confused over what the girl was trying to do.

Heather turned to the man, the wind ripping in her hair as she swung around to face the Egyptian. He backed away as Seathe rose above the edge of the cliff with powerful strokes of his wings.

"Wati Zunnamon!" Heather beamed with confidence. "I am going to save your life!"


End file.
